Lynnopher Christmas Surprise
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lynn plans a special surprise for her husband, Chris, on Christmas. My Secret Santa gift for Creshosk. Chris belongs to them.


**A/N: This is my Secret Santa gift to my good friend Creshosk! I had a fun time writing it, as it was my first time writing a canon x OC pairing. Merry Christmas, Cresh!**

* * *

Christmas time was one of Lynn's favorite times of the year. The house was illuminated by the numerous strings of lights, the candles she sat on the tables filled her nose with the smell of cinnamon, and the fire was ablaze with a glorious amount of heat within the fireplace.

She took a deep breath of the cinnamon filled air and stepped back to look at the gift sitting in front of her. Lynn was never the best at wrapping gifts, but this one had to be absolutely perfect. The paper needed to be smooth with no wrinkles or tears. The red and blue ribbon she placed on top needed to be completely straight, not toppling over to one side.

Her body shook in excitement as she thought about the contents of the gift. She knew her husband would be absolutely giddy.

With a few minutes to spare before he made his arrival, she slipped her gift under the tree and headed into the kitchen. On the table, she laid out a simple, yet tasty dinner for the both of them.

With a bit of help from her sisters, especially Luan, she created a dinner with a hidden message. She hoped he'd catch on, but even if he didn't, it would still be fun to eat.

She walked out into the hallway to look at herself in the mirror. Her body adorned a knee length red dress complete with black tights. She wasn't one to wear dressy shoes, so her feet were fitted with red converse sneakers.

Instead of her usual ponytail, her hair was left down. She smiled at herself in the mirror, admiring the look that took her nearly two hours to get right.

Her head turned towards the door as she heard a car pull into the driveway. She turned around, standing in the doorway as she waited for the door to open.

The knob turned, the door opening inwards. It wasn't long before she was greeted by her husband's gorgeous smile. Even after working a long shift at the clinic, he still came home with the biggest smile on his face.

Chris's eyes met hers as he closed the door behind him. "Sorry, I know I'm a bit late," he said, walking up to her. "The procedure took a lot longer than expected."

She returned his smile. "It's okay, I'm just happy you're here now," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek as she grabbed his hands in hers.

His eyes examined her. "You sure do look beautiful tonight," he said, grabbing a piece of her brown hair and twirling it on his finger. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to dress up?", she asked, laughing when he narrowed his eyes at her. "Okay, you caught me."

Still holding his hand, she pulled him into the kitchen where she laid out their special dinner. Chris looked at the plates of food spread out before him. It was an unusual assortment of foods.

"Lynn, what is this?", he asked, curious.

"I figured I'd make dinner tonight," she said. "We've been eating take-out all week, so I thought this would be nice."

"How thoughtful of you," he said as he took a seat at the table. "This looks lovely."

"Thanks," she said, taking a seat across from him. She noticed him examining the plates once again, possibly pondering her choice of cuisine. "I see you've noticed the food."

Chris looked at the plate in front of him. It was filled with small carrots, mini pieces of corn on the cob, and baby back ribs. "Yeah, not really a combination I would've come up with," he said, sticking a corn in his mouth. "But you know I love finger foods."

She smiled as she watched him eat. "I know," she said, grabbing a rib and taking a bite of it. "Notice anything…unusual about them?"

Chris looked at the plates again, scratching his head. "Well, like I said, it's not a combination I would've expected," he said, dipping a carrot in some ranch. "But it's very simple and tasty."

"Well, I'm happy you're enjoying it," she said. "You've been working so hard lately, we both have, and so I feel like we don't get to sit down together like this very often."

"You're right, and I'm sorry that I work so much," he said, putting his hand on top of hers. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you, though. Just the two of us."

"Yeah, just the two of us," she said. She wanted to be frustrated by his obliviousness, but her love for him prevented her from doing so.

"Wait," he pondered, looking at his plate. "I think I might know what it is."

"You do?", she asked.

"You've been a bit sick lately, haven't you?", he said. "This is a dinner that'll be easy on your stomach."

Lynn smiled. "That's true, I have been feeling very nauseous lately," she said. "It really sucks when I have to coach a game and I feel like chucking."

He leaned across the table and kissed her cheek. "Maybe you should take a break this week," he said. "Ya know, until you feel better."

"Nah, you know me," she said, shaking her head. "Lynn Loud doesn't let anything stop her."

Chris smiled. "And that's one thing I love about you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Once they had finished their dinner, they put their dishes in the sink.

"I've got another surprise for you," Lynn said, washing her hands.

"Oh?", Chris said. "Is that so?"

She nodded, gesturing him to follow her with her hand. Lynn led him into the living room, where she sat down on the couch.

"It's under the tree," she said, pointing to the box under the tree.

He cocked a half smile on his face as he reached out to grab it. Examining it, he smiled back at her. "Aw, I love it just from the colors," he said, running his fingers over the red and blue colored ribbon. "Thanks."

She laughed. "You're so silly," she said. "That's not your present."

He laughed as well. "I know, I just love it when you laugh," he said, watching as the glow from the candles illuminated the small blush on her cheeks. He turned back to the box in front of him, examining it.

Lynn watched in anticipation as he began to tear open the paper she had spent most of the night trying to wrap so perfectly.

Inside was a white box, about medium size. Chris took off the top of the box, revealing two shirts inside. He held up the first one, a blue jersey that read 'Taylor' on the front and 'Player #2'. Underneath that one, was a matching red jersey that also read 'Taylor' on the front and instead read 'Player #1' on the back. "Wow," he said, mesmerized. "These are really, really great, Lynn."

"Leni helped me make them," she said. "Check the rest of the box."

He gave her a puzzled look, and inspected the box further. Underneath the shirts was a small piece of red tissue paper. He lifted it up slowly, gasping slightly as he saw what was underneath. It was a smaller jersey, colored in purple. On the front, the same was written as the others. The back was different, however, as it read 'Player #3' on the top. Underneath the jersey was a pink pregnancy test with a plus sign. He picked it up in his hand. "Lynn…"

Before her name could escape his mouth, she was sitting next to him on the floor, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Merry Christmas," she said, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"I…I'm going to be a Daddy?", he asked, laying his head on top of hers as she nodded.

"Remember how I said I've been sick lately?", she said, chuckling.

"You little sneak," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "This is honestly the best gift you could've ever given me."

"I'm so excited," she said. "I can't wait to teach them how to play football, baseball, soccer-"

Chris laughed. "They've gotta learn how to walk first, honey," he said.

"Well, then our child will the best dang walker the world has ever seen," she said. "I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will," he said, putting a hand on her stomach. "I love them so much already."

She placed her hand on top of his. "I do too," she said. "Just as much as I love you."

They shared a brief kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too," he said. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
